My Lady
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Cacao Queen Halibel x Servant OC, shameless smut, nothing kinky, enjoy


Queen Halibel sank into the hot bath water and sighed softly, resting her head back as she slowly relaxed. She rubbed her shoulders some and hummed in thought before grabbing a bell from beside the tub. She lightly smirked and rang it; the young woman was surely getting ready for bed but she could never deny her queen her services.

She relaxed into the water and lazily washed off before hearing the bathroom door creak open. She looked up and waved her hand at the young woman. "My shoulders have been very stiff lately, would you mind massaging them for me, Alice?"

Alice turned pink and shook her head, tugging her nightgown down some more. "Of course not, m'lady."

Halibel smiled slightly as Alice set a towel on the edge of the tub. "I have told you before to simply call me Halibel or Tia in private, dear Alice."

Alice smiled slightly and sat on the edge, slipping her bare feet into the water. "I know, my apologies."

Halibel nodded and shifted to sit between Alice's legs, resting her head on Alice's lower stomach as Alice began massaging her shoulder. Halibel closed her eyes and slowly relaxed as Alice worked out a couple knots. Alice flushed at the view of staring directly down her large busom and licked her lips, glancing away.

Halibel hummed and glanced up discreetly, peering through her thick lashes. "Is something the matter, dear Alice?"

Alice flushed and shook her head. "Oh, um, no m'la - Halibel. I was just thinking, maybe this would be easier and I could get more of your back if you were lying in bed."

Halibel nodded and moved away to stand up as Alice turned away to stand up on the cool floor. Alice padded over to grab a soft towel and held it up as Halibel stepped out of the tub, water dripping off of her. Alice flushed and Halibel lightly smirked, moving closer to take the towel to wrap up in.

Alice padded out the bathroom and walked into the bedroom, pulling out a couple candles to light. She smiled as the room illuminated in a soft glow and pulled the silk blankets back, folding them out of the way. Digging in the side table, she sniffed a bottle of lotion and twisted it open as Halibel dried off, laying on her stomach on the mattress.

Halibel tucked a small pillow under her head and hummed as Alice climbed onto the bed, her nightgown riding up. Alice lightly straddled her hips and smiled slightly, biting her lip as she poured some lotion onto her hand. She rubbed her hands together and smiled slightly, pressing her hands into her dark skin.

Halibel closed her eyes as Alice massaged her back and sniffed curiously, the sweet smell of vanilla and lemon wafting up. "Dittany? You haven't used that one in a while."

Alice smiled and pressed her thumbs along her neck, massaging the tense muscles. "Only the best for my lady."

Halibel hummed softly and relaxed as Alice loosened the knots. Ruling a kingdom was no easy task, let along ruling one in the midst of a war. At least she had her trusted advisors and others close to her to help. Having a wonderful personal assistant certainly helped lower her stress levels.

She softly grunted when a tense knot was worked out and hummed softly as Alice rubbed more lotion between her hands, the fresh wave of scent relaxing her. She inhaled deeply as Alice gently rubbed it into her skin and smiled slightly. The candles only enhanced the soft scents and the room filled with vanilla and an undertone of lemon.

Halibel hummed as Alice moved down to rub her lower back and smiled into her pillow, tilting her head to glance down at her. Alice smiled softly as she massaged her lower back and Halibel raised an eyebrow as her hands shifted lower, practically massaging her ass. Alice turned light pink and lightly bit her lip, sliding down to her thighs.

Halibel shifted to prop herself up on her elbows and glanced at her. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Alice smiled and turned pink. "Of course I am. Perhaps you should turn over, so I can get your front as well."

Halibel lightly smirked. "Well, you need to move so I can roll over."

Alice nodded and shifted to the side, grabbing the bottle of lotion off the bedside table. Halibel rolled over onto her back and smiled when Alice climbed on top of her, loosely holding wrapping her arms around her waist. Alice smiled and leaned forward, one of her nightgown straps slipping down as she rubbed the lotion onto her shoulders.

Halibel relaxed and watched through half-lidded eyes as Alice slowly worked down to her chest, gently massaging her supple breasts. Alice giggled softly as Halibel lightly traced patterns on her hips and leaned over, lightly kissing her royal lover. Halibel smiled softly and slowly kissed her back, humming softly as Alice rubbed her hands over her nipples, gently teasing them.

Alice smiled into the kiss and pulled back, straightening up to toss her nightgown off. Leaning back down to lightly kiss her, she softly mumbled, "You're still so beautiful."

Halibel smiled softly and trailed her hands along her sides. "As are you."

Alice smiled and kissed her fully, their lips molding together as their tongues dancing. Alice shifted slightly and trailed her hands down, returning to tease Halibel's larger breasts, tweaking her nipples between her pointer fingers and thumbs. Halibel moaned softly and arched up slightly, trailing her hands down to drag her nails along her inner thighs.

Alice shuddered and bit her lip, spreading her legs slightly. "I thought I was supposed to be serving you."

Halibel lightly kissed her and lightly smirked. "Then why aren't you?"

Alice lightly flushed and shifted, lightly kissing her back before moving down. "As my queen wishes."

Halibel hummed as Alice moved down to lightly nip her collar, slowly moving down to kiss between her breasts. Alice smiled against her warm skin and continued down, gently rubbing her thighs with her lotion-covered hands. Halibel settled back against her pillows and watched as Alice settled between her thighs, lightly massaging her inner thighs.

Halibel lightly bent her legs and Alice smiled up at her, gently spreading her lower lips with her thumbs. Alice leaned closer and slowly licked up, closing her eyes. Halibel hummed softly and closed her eyes, loosely curling her fingers in Alice's hair, holding it out the way.

Alice smiled slightly and focused on her current task, licking faster as she slipped her hands down to loosely squeeze Halibel's very nice ass. Halibel smiled slightly and moaned softly, resting her head back against the headboard. Alice glanced up and squeezed her ass, gently sucking on her clit.

Halibel moaned and tightened her grip, lightly tugging on her nipple. Alice moaned softly and lapped up the flowing juices, feeling some drip off her chin. Halibel tugged her back to her clit and moaned as Alice obediently sucked on it, pressed closer.

Alice softly hummed and Halibel gasped as her lips vibrated against her clit, curling over slightly as the steadily building knot finally unraveled. Alice lapped up the flowing juices and crinkled her nose as the blond curls tickled her nose. Halibel sighed contently and let her go, letting her sit up.

Alice licked her lips clean and loosely hugged Halibel's shoulders, pressing their lips together in a wet kiss. Halibel moaned softly and held her hips, guiding her to straddle her thigh. Alice grinded against her thigh and moaned softly, pressing their chests together.

Halibel helped her move and shifted her thigh, smearing Alice's juices. Alice moaned softly and tightened her grip, pressing closer as she moved her hips. Halibel pulled her into a kiss and their tongues danced before Alice pulled away slightly, moaning out as she came.

Halibel held her hips and lightly kissed her, letting her lean into her. She combed her fingers through her hair and smiled softly, kissing her temple. "I suppose we could both use a bath now."

Alice hummed and lightly kissed her back. "In the morning, I was tired before you even rang for me."

Halibel smiled and gently nudged her. "Blow out the candles and we can sleep."

Alice smiled and stood up, walking around the room to blow out the candles. She left the one beside the bed for last and settled under the blankets before leaning over to blow it out. Halibel smiled softly and tucked her close, gently rubbing her back.

Alice smiled softly and nuzzled close, gently squeezing her waist. "I love you," she whispered.

Halibel smiled softly, gently kissing her forehead. "I love you too, now sleep."

Alice relaxed into her and hummed happily, closing her eyes. Halibel rested her head against the plush pillow and held her close, easily dozing off into a deep sleep.


End file.
